The Return 3: The Dance
by hater-of-nali
Summary: ok so Gray finally said it to Lucy! then Lucy challenges Jellal?


The next day (the day of the dance)  
Lucy p.o.v.  
so as i was getting ready i heard a knock on the door so i answered it to see Gray in a black suit with a red tie (which i told him to wear) and his hair was like what it was what it was like when we were kids (pretty much the same but the left side rose higher up)

"hi Gray" i said "wow Luce you are beautiful!" he said complementing my red dress with black lace on it "thank you" i said shyly "o.k. Lucy... you missed out on 11 years so... i am going to catch you up on the ride there!" he exclaimed while beaming at his past "fine by me!"

during the carriage ride...

"where should i begin... oh right after you left! Well since you left no one really stayed together any more you were always our mediator and we got into this huge fight i forgot what about but after a while i just started getting lonely so i started hanging out with Erza again, then Natsu came over then everyone just got back together. Sure we got in a lot of fights and we missed you but we had each other to try to forget with. And slowly we almost did till one day..." i saw tears about to form in his eyes "till what Gray?"

"till i realized my love for you. that day that i did i woke up not even thinking about you then all of a sudden when i was passing a store i saw your picture in a business magazine with your dad, i got to school and showed everybody but they all seemed depressed to see you so happy. Rumors started spreading... that you did not even care. Then... then i saw Natsu at my house while he was there he said 'you loved Lucy didn't you' i tried defending myself and saying no but then he tore the head off the stuffed Panda you gave me wich was all i had left of you, and i almost killed him till Erza walked in and stopped me."

"Gray... i do not know what to say" i said because it was true

"you do not have to say anything let me talk. after Erza stopped me she said to try to forget but i couldn't... i couldn't forget never, not in a billion years! LUCY I LOVE YOU!"

"Gray... i love you too!" that is when i kissed him on the lips for the very first time!

"sir Gray we are here" said the chauffeur "o.k. thank you Mr. Klaster" "your welcome"  
_ Gray p.o.v. when Lucy kissed me it was like.. all my dreams came true and i was on top of the world... or like every wish i could have ever wished came true! i can still hear her saying it 'Gray... i love you too!' oh i love her i love her i love her!

the next thing i knew we were inside and Natsu was daring Mira to dance a slow dance with Lucy. "Lucy may i have this dance?" Mira asked Lucy "sorry but i am here with Gray. Gray do you want to dance?" she then said "of course milady" i said holding my hand out

We danced till the slow song was over than i kissed her on the cheek "i will always love you." i whispered to her she smiled a shy smile i wish she was not so shy around everybody we knew her since we were kids! but something seems to have changed she is... i do not know how to put it!  
_ Natsu p.o.v.  
am i the only one that has noticed that Lucy has changed! grr so frustrating i know she is different somehow but i do not know how! i know that she is not the same Lucy! o.k. i have to approach the situation gently. calm my thoughts ok i will ask her what is wrong tomorrow. ya, so till then i will just stand back and watch the story unfold.

"ok so that went well" Mira said sarcastically "hey i am going to go talk to Freed, see ya Natsu, Erza, Jellal." "ya, sure" i said distracted by Gray and Lucy. 'Lucy is not the same' i thought 'calm it Natsu'  
_ Erza p.o.v.  
Natsu seems... distracted. i do not know but it's weird. wait i have other things to worry about! how will Lucy and Jellal get along... after all he did kill her cat! so i walked up to Lucy and Grey pulling Jellal with me "Lucy you remember Jellal?" i asked her "long time no see Lucy" Jellal said scratching the back of his head and smiling awkwardly.

"Jellal" Lucy said kinda darkly "Hey Lucy i have been meaning to ask you how sting was doing?" Gray asked trying to change the subject "Oh Sting he is doing well with hid girlfriend in collage" she said with a bit of sadness in her voice. "Now back to Jellal since you killed Mr. Tickles i have wanted to ask you something" she said going back to the darkness in her voice "and what might that be?" "TOMORROW. NOON. FAIRY TAIL PARK. FIGHT ME." she challenged "ok" Jellal replied calmly witch seemed to annoy Lucy

Lucy fight Jellal? oh no... 


End file.
